Chocolate Hearts & A Dozen Roses
by Jailynn5
Summary: This is a One-Shot RAMY Valentines Day Special! Hope you enjoy :) :)


**Chocolate Hearts & A Dozen Roses**

* * *

><p>Ricky paced the isles of the florist for the third time since he walked in. There were so many different flowers, and the thought of having to pick something was making his head throb. He had no idea if Amy even liked flowers, or if she was allergic to them, or if she loved them, or if she absolutely couldn't stand them.<p>

He took a frustrated breath and massaged the temples of his forehead, right before a sales woman gently approached him.

"Valentine's Day stress?" the woman asked lightheartedly with a gentle smile.

"There's just too many varieties to choose from, too many choices" Ricky tried to joke back, but he was truly stressed out.

"Well does your significant other like a particular flower?"

"No… I don't know… maybe?" he started with a statement; but ended with a question and the sales woman chuckled in response.

"Okay… well tell me a little bit about her, is she outgoing? Is she shy? Are you just dating? Do you love her?" the woman asked, but paused when she saw Ricky crack a small smile.

"Yes I love her… she is my fiancé and the mother of my son"

"Well, it sounds to me like your relationship with this woman is very intimate and means a great deal to you… so I would say to go with a dozen roses. Keep it simple"

Ricky's face creased a little, "Simple? I think our relationship is far from simple…"

The saleswoman grinned because clearly the young man didn't understand her thinking, "Well, that's exactly my point… if things were simple and perhaps you had only just begun dating this woman, than I would suggest going over the top and impressing her; however, you say you love this woman correct?" the woman asked and Ricky nodded, still slightly confused, "Well than you don't need a big spectacular display of flowers to show your love for her, now do you?"

Ricky thought about it for a few seconds and agreed; however, he still felt as if he was missing the point, "yeah but I'd like to give her something nice also"

The saleswoman giggled and placed her hand lightly on Ricky's back, "Well, I assure you that you are not going to find that in a floral shop… Valentine's Day isn't just about lavishing your significant other with nice things and fancy gifts and flowers… it's about appreciating them for who they are throughout the entire year, and celebrating your love for one another not just on Valentine's Day; but all year round"

Ricky nodded, he understood what the lady was getting at; but, maybe, just maybe she was thinking a little too deep… after all, she worked at the florist, shouldn't she be _trying _to get him to purchase flowers and sell as much as she could?

After debating it in his head for a moment, Ricky decided to just go with the dozen roses. It was the less stressful option, plus, he wasn't sure how much more he could listen to the woman any longer.

"I'll take them, the roses that is," he declared, and the woman smiled.

"Wise choice"

Ricky forced a smile, but as soon as the lady turned to walk away he creased his eyebrows, _she was definitely a little weird_.

Xxxxxx

* * *

><p>Amy left the church nursery after dropping John off at daycare. She was running late to school, especially since she had woken up that morning to find out that Ricky had already left. He never told her that he had to go to his school library to study for a test, otherwise she would have set her alarm earlier to get John up and dressed before she did. Not only that, but she was a little angry with Ricky as well. She didn't want to seem selfish; but it <em>was<em> Valentine's Day, and she kind of thought that he would at least have greeted her with a good morning kiss or _something_. But obviously that wasn't the case, and she couldn't help but feel a little forgotten. Maybe Valentine's Day was a stupid holiday and perhaps it was just an excuse for card and candy distributors to make money; but still, she thought he would have done a little something for her.

The thought was aggravating her even more, and when she finally approached the school parking lot, and parked the car she pulled her cellphone out of her purse and began texting Ricky.

_To: Ricky_

_From: Amy_

_Happy Valentine's Day by the way… you know, in case you may have forgotten._

Amy pressed send and slipped the phone into her purse, closing her eyes and breathing out a sigh of frustration. Once she mentally calmed herself, she exited the car and hurried into school, knowing she was already over fifteen minutes late.

Xxxxxx

* * *

><p>Ricky pulled the car to a complete stop and shut the ignition off. He finally made it out of the florist, just in time to escape the saleswoman's lecture on how to show <em>real<em> appreciation to your lover. He shuddered at the thought. He knew how to and in what ways to appreciate Amy, and he didn't need the so-called 'words of wisdom' from some random lady who probably lived alone with twenty cats.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and was about to exit the car and make his way into the gift shop when his cellphone buzzed in the center console. He paused and grabbed it, unlocked the screen and opened the text from Amy.

He raised an eyebrow as a smirk appeared across his face. He knew she would eventually send him something like that; but that was okay because it was all in his plan. He didn't bother sending a text back, he figured if he ignored her it would just distract her even more, and she would never expect what he had planned for her later.

He exited his car and made his way towards the entrance of the gift shop, grabbing a big chocolate heart that was displayed at the door.

Xxxxxx

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Amy still hadn't received a reply from Ricky. She was becoming increasingly angry now and even if he didn't want to celebrate the holiday, a simple 'Happy Valentines Day, I love you' would have sufficed. She roughly opened her locker, slightly taking her frustration out on the swinging piece of red metal as it slammed against the neighboring locker door. She placed her textbooks inside and grabbed a brown paper bag in its place. As she shut the door and began making her way towards the outside eating area, Grace came skipping over, bubbly as ever.<p>

"Hi Amy. Happy Valentine's Day!" Grace's face beamed with a bright and shiny smile and Amy couldn't help but feel her body twinge.

"Yeah Grace, you too", she said with a slight bit of annoyance.

Grace noticed immediately and tilted her head melodiously while her eyes turned sympathetic, "Uh oh, what's wrong? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Amy mumbled as the two continued walking outside.

"No, it's obviously something. Are you okay?"

They finally approached a small red table and they took a seat parallel to each other.

"I'm just annoyed at Ricky, that's all" Amy looked at Grace and rolled her eyes when she began thinking about it again, "He just left this morning, without saying a word, and I texted him earlier to tell him Happy Valentine's Day, but he hasn't even bothered to respond"

"Well maybe he is just really busy at school or something… I'm sure he isn't doing it on purpose"

"I don't know, maybe. But for some reason I feel like he is. Maybe he just doesn't believe in the holiday, I don't know" Amy took a bit out of her apple.

"Well it is a stupid holiday if you think about it" Grace suggested, although she did enjoy celebrating it.

"I guess, but he could have said it at least. That's all I want"

Grace agreed and she bit her lip when she couldn't think of anything else to say, until all of a sudden she had a thought and her eyes widened, causing Amy to raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe he's planning a big surprise or something, and he's just trying to make you think that he doesn't care!" Grace exclaimed; but Amy quickly shook her head in disagreement.

"Doubt it. Ricky's not really the surprising type"

Grace's shoulders slouched back down as her idea was dismissed.

"But anyway, so what about you and Jack? Are you guys doing anything?" Amy asked, even though she really didn't want to know. It would just be another reason for her to become even madder at Ricky.

"Just dinner at Jeff's, and then a movie… nothing too crazy" Grace was actually really excited; but she felt bad telling Amy after her upsetting morning.

"Sounds fun" Amy replied simply; it was the only thing she could think of to say.

Grace nodded but couldn't help but feel the awkwardness around them, "Actually speaking of Jack… I have to go call him, I'll catch you later okay? And I'm sure you'll hear from Ricky soon"

Amy forced a smile as Grace stood up from the table and walked away. She hoped Grace was right, but something was telling her that she wasn't.

Amy slipped her cellphone from her pocket and checked it… no messages.

Xxxxxx

* * *

><p>Ricky exited the gift shop and made his way back towards the car, with two bags in his hands. After placing them in his trunk, he slammed it closed and got into the drivers seat. He retrieved his cell phone and swiped through his contact until he saw Nora's number. He hit call and placed the phone to his ear, listening to it ring a few times before she answered.<p>

"Hey Ricky" Nora said on the other end.

"Hey Mom, did you get John?"

"Yup, picked him up about a half hour ago. I was just giving him a little snack"

"Great. Amy should be heading over to the nursery in about an hour, I can't wait to see the look on her face when she comes out of the church, wondering why you picked John up", Ricky smiled at the thought of surprising Amy.

"Yeah, hopefully you don't make her panic too much though"

"No, I'll be waiting outside for her, she'll know it was me who set everything up as soon as she sees me"

"Alright, well you go finish doing what you have to do. John and I will have a great night, don't you worry about anything, and I hope you and Amy have a very special time tonight... but not too special okay! No more grandbabies yet!" Nora joked, and Ricky laughed.

"I know, I know… Thanks again mom. Talk to you later"

"Okay, Bye"

Ricky hung up the phone and smiled a bit before starting the car and getting ready to make his way towards his next stop.

Xxxxx

* * *

><p>The last bells rang and as Amy made her way towards the parking lot, she watched as the couples around her were walking hand and hand outside of the school. Amongst them were Grace and Jack, leaning against Jacks car talking, and partially making out. He must have decided to pick her up today, because it was Valentines Day, and a nice thing to do for <em>your girlfriend<em>.

Amy hissed through her teeth as she rolled her eyes at the sights. She was completely annoyed now. It wasn't even that she wanted anything or wanted Ricky to pamper her or anything; but she would have appreciated if he had said Happy Valentines Day back to her, and just acknowledged the fact that she was his fiancé.

She got into her car and started the engine, waiting for it to roar to life. As she waited for the car to warm up, she took her cell phone out and called Ricky.

After four rings it went to voicemail and Amy sighed at his lack of answering her call.

"Yeah Ricky, it's me… well I'm leaving school to pick John up now… still haven't heard from you since this morning… whatever, I guess I'll see you at home later…"

She hung up and threw her phone onto the passenger seat and after a few minutes she put the car in drive and made her way towards the nursery.

Xxxxx

* * *

><p>Ricky just finished listening to Amy's voicemail as he sat in his car a few houses down from the church. He couldn't help but laugh a little at the sound of Amy's frustration on the message. He knew she was pissed, but he couldn't wait for her to see what he had planned.<p>

He ducked lower in his seat as he watched Amy pull into the parking lot of the church, trying to keep himself hidden from her view.

She walked inside and he quickly drove the car up to the front of the building. After parking the car in front, he jumped out and grabbed the dozen roses out from the back seat. He bloused them a little, and then leaned up against the car, so he would be the first thing Amy saw when she walked out the church.

Xxxxx

* * *

><p>Amy entered the nursery, her eyes scanning the room for John; but didn't see him.<p>

"Hey Amy" a dark haired woman named Beth, approached her.

"Hi Beth, where's John?" Amy asked, her face a little confused. John was never taken out of the nursery for any reasons, so she was very curious of where her son was.

"Oh, his grandmother, Nora I believe was her name, she picked him up about an hour ago"

Amy's face puzzled in confusion, "Nora? Why would she pick him up?"

Beth played along, already having spoken to Ricky earlier in the day, "I don't know, she said she was asked to pick him up today"

Amy still didn't understand, "Okay… thanks Beth, I'll go call her"

"No problem Amy" Beth smiled and Amy hurried out the church door.

When she opened the large wooden doors, she didn't even bother to look up because she was too busy trying to find Nora's number in her phone; but as she quickly glanced ahead in efforts not to fall down the stairs, she caught sight of Ricky leaning against his car. He was smiling from ear to ear and had a beautiful bouquet of roses in his hands. Amy paused for a second and stared at him, feeling a jolt of butterflies swarm her stomach as she cracked a smile in return.

"Happy Valentines Day" Ricky shouted and Amy continued walking towards him, her face completely lit up.

"You did this… you had Nora pick John up?"

"Yup" he smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

"You almost scared me half to death", she said with a smile, grabbing the roses and taking in the sweet smell of them.

"I wanted to surprise you" Ricky said as he gently kissed Amy's lips again, "Come' on, John is staying with my mom tonight, and we are going somewhere special"

Amy's face looked confused, but a good confused, "What about my car?"

"Leave it in the lot, we'll get it on the way back" he grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her towards him again, crashing his lips upon hers.

"Okay" she mumbled in between kisses.

Their lips finally parted and the two of them got into Ricky's car.

Xxxxx

* * *

><p>After about a forty-minute ride, Ricky pulled into a hotel parking lot. Amy recognized the place right away and smiled.<p>

"This is where we had our fake honeymoon"

Ricky laughed as he shut the ignition off, "It is. I know you loved it here, so I figured you and I could spend a nice romantic night here again, just the two of us"

Amy smiled at him and then placed her hand on his cheek, bringing his face to hers.

"Thank you" she whispered before kissing him softly.

Ricky smiled briefly and kissed Amy's cheek softly, before they both began getting out of the car. He walked over to the trunk and pulled out a small duffle bag, containing pajamas, and an outfit for the both of them, and two plastic bags filled with unknown stuff.

"What are those?" Amy asked, pointing to the bags.

"It's a surprise" he responded as he closed the trunk and the two of them began walking towards the hotel.

Xxxxxx

* * *

><p>Ricky and Amy made it to the reserved room on the top floor of the hotel. It was beautiful, and twice as nice as the room they previously stayed in. It had a huge king size bed, a Jacuzzi, and small balcony overlooking the lake. Amy couldn't believe how gorgeous it was.<p>

"Ricky, this is amazing," she said, her eyes still scanning the room.

"I'm glad you like it Amy" he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head against her shoulder.

She swung around to meet him and pressed her lips onto his. Her eyes closed as she took in the passion of the kiss, allowing her lips to part slowly as Ricky's tongue skimmed tenderly across them.

She could feel her inner temperature rising as Ricky hands traveled from her hips to the lower portion of her back. They had a whole night to themselves, and didn't have to worry about John walking in… things could get hot and heavy real quick.

However, the passion came to a halt when a gentle knocking was heard on the door. Ricky smiled, knowing exactly who was interrupting them.

Amy walked to the door and opened it, finding a hotel attendant standing there with a smile.

"Amy?" the man asked.

"Yes" she responded, a little puzzled.

"I've come to take you to your 4:30 spa appointment"

Amy's face creased and she looked over at Ricky, who was beaming from ear to ear.

"Surprise" Ricky said, nodding for her to go.

Amy smiled, but then tilted her head in confusion again, "You're not getting one also?"

"No. I have a couple of things I need to setup… you go and relax"

Amy squinted her eyes playfully. _What was he up to_? She then walked over and kissed him gently one more time and whispered "thank you" before exiting the room with the attendant.

Ricky smiled as he watched her leave; but as soon as she left the room he ran over to the plastic bag and began getting to work on his final surprise.

Xxxxx

* * *

><p>As Amy's hour-long massage wrapped up, the masseuse gave her a mint and helped her to stand up from the table. Amy thanked her and made sure the towel was secured around her.<p>

"I hope you enjoyed your massage Ms. Jurgens. Before I leave, I was informed by your fiancé to give you this", she held out a white box, with a chocolate heart on it and a note addressed to Amy.

Amy couldn't believe that there was another surprise. Ricky had already done so much today. "Thank you" she said as she grabbed the box from the masseuse's hands.

"Enjoy the rest of your stay," the masseuse said politely as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

Amy placed the box on the table and slipped the note out of the wrapping.

_Amy,_

_Here's my next surprise. Open the white box, put it on, and meet me in our room. I'll be waiting._

_Love, Your Valentine._

_PS: The chocolate heart is just a little extra something._

Amy smiled and then eagerly ripped open the white box. She gasped in amazement when she pulled out a medium length red dress. It was a beautiful Roberto Cavalier dress, and she couldn't believe Ricky had remembered her saying that she loved it a couple months back. Underneath it was also a pair of black heels she had expressed interest in once before.

"Oh my goodness" she whispered to herself, wondering how she ever found someone who was this good to her. She couldn't believe she even had a doubt in her mind about him ignoring her earlier.

She quickly slipped it on, while sneaking a piece of her chocolate heart as well, and hurried to their hotel room, as told.

When she approached the door, she knocked, even though she could have just walked in; but she was unsure of what to do, everything seemed so well thought out.

Ricky opened the door with a smile on his face. He was dressed in a very well fitted black suit, with a white undershirt and a red tie. His eyes skimmed Amy's body in her brand new dress, completely speechless.

"Wow, you look… incredible," he said as Amy walked in.

"So do you" she said with a smirk as she kissed him quickly; but, before she could say anything further, her eyes lit up at what she was seeing in front of her.

The room was lit with candles almost everywhere, and rose petals were laid out all over the bed. There was a small table with two chairs on the balcony, dressed up in a tablecloth, a long candle and dinner waiting for them both.

"Oh my God, Ricky… this is amazing," she said, covering her mouth in awe.

"You like it?" he trailed behind her, smiling.

"I love it" she turned to him, shaking her head in disbelief, "I love you, do you know that?"

Ricky laughed, "I love you too Amy… Happy Valentine's Day"

Amy pressed both hands on Ricky's cheeks and kissed him softly, "Happy Valentines Day Ricky"

* * *

><p><em><strong> So there you have it lol, my cheesy little RAMY Valentines Day One Shot. I was stuck inside during a snow day and being that it's Valentines Day, I thought this would be cute. I hope you enjoyed, and Happy Valentines Day to everyone! Xoxo<strong>_


End file.
